


Baby Boy

by PrettyInSoulPunk



Category: One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyInSoulPunk/pseuds/PrettyInSoulPunk
Summary: It's the night of the 2018 AMA's and Shawn really misses Liam.(AKA: If you want something written, you have to do it yourself.)





	Baby Boy

When Shawn falls for someone, he falls hard. It's not just a fleeting crush, it consumes him entirely and they're all he can think about. Case in point, he's just gotten back to his hotel room after an amazing evening at AMA's but all of his thoughts are solely focused on one person: 

Liam Payne. 

They've been focused on Liam a while now if he's honest. 

He certainly wouldn't call it love at first sight, but there was a definite spark when they met. It was at a mutual friend's party last year and he was excited to introduce himself since he had already heard a lot about Liam from Niall. They hit it off immediately and within the hour, he could already feel himself starting to fall fast. He's pretty sure Liam felt it too and Liam couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself all night either. He often had a protective arm around Shawn's waist, or a warm hand pressed against Shawn's lower back when Liam would steer them through the crowd.

Shawn is used to people flirting with him, but this? This was new. People are usually throwing themselves at him shamelessly, not protecting him from the drunk and horny party crowd. Liam was a complete gentleman though and never once tried to make a move despite his obvious flirting. Shawn couldn't even be disappointed because Liam is undoubtedly the most charming man he's ever met. They exchanged numbers when Shawn's car arrived, and the _don't be a stranger_ that Liam whispered hotly against Shawn's ear held a lot of promise. 

They've kept in touch since then and hung out together at the VMA's back in August. There was a particularly memorable moment during the after party when Liam hooked his fingers into Shawn's belt loops and physically dragged him to a secluded corner. He's pretty sure Liam had watched him dance for a while, and then suddenly he was being hauled away without any warning. It was hot as fuck honestly, but he never got to find out what Liam wanted since they were rudely interrupted by someone asking to take pictures with them.

The moment was lost after that, but Shawn can still recall the phantom touch of Liam's fingers as they slid under his shirt and the way they pressed into his skin, almost hot enough to burn. 

If he concentrates hard enough, he can almost pretend that the rough slide of his own hand on his dick right now is Liam's. He skipped all the AMA after parties because he was buzzing with excess energy and there's no better cure for that than a good orgasm. Or two, or _ten_ at this point because his entire body is on fire with the need to come. 

Except it's not happening. Lube would make things so much more pleasant, but he hasn't got any and cheap hotel lotion can only do so much. Then he thinks about Liam down on his knees, looking up from between Shawn's thighs and he whines loudly at the image.

" _Fuuuuuck_ ," he hisses, his hips arching up off the bed as his cock pulses in his hand. He imagines how good Liam's plush lips would feel wrapped around it, his hands anchored to Shawn's hips as he lets Shawn fuck his face. Then he thinks about Liam pinning him down and fucking him hard enough to leave bruises as a sweet reminder.

Well _that's_ definitely helping. 

Shawn continues to imagine Liam in every filthy scenario possible as his cock leaks steadily over his fingers. It's still not enough, though. Normally fantasizing like this has helped get him through most of his sexually frustrated moments, but tonight he needs more.

He needs Liam.

"Fuck it," he says as he picks up his phone with his free hand. He knows he really shouldn't be doing this, but he can't help it. He's not even entirely sure how this is going to go, but he's got to try at least.

Liam picks up after only two rings and sounds pleasantly surprised to hear from him.

"Shawn!" Liam shouts happily, and Shawn can easily picture his smile, bright and beautiful. 

"To what do I owe this honor? Not that I'm not thrilled to hear from you, mate."

"Just got back from the AMA's, actually. Skipped the after parties though," Shawn says, trying desperately to keep his voice even.

"Let me guess, they're no fun without me, right?" Liam teases, voice honey smooth in Shawn's ear.

"You know it," Shawn admits while dragging the pad of his thumb just under the head of his cock. It feels so good he nearly sees stars, but he still needs more. "What are _you_ up to?"

"I'm figuring out what I need to pack since I have a show in Sydney next week, " Liam says and Shawn has to smile at the enthusiasm in his voice. One of Shawn's favorite things about Liam is how much everything excites him.

"Don't miss me too much," Shawn teases back, breath hitching slightly when he slides his hand down the length of his cock. 

"Have you got anything going on at the minute?" Liam asks seriously like he's just had a brilliant idea. "Because if not, you should come too!" he continues, and Shawn has to bite back a moan.

"Oh, I want to _come_ ," Shawn agrees, not even feeling the least bit embarrassed about the obvious innuendo. He's sweating, and he's so hard he's nearly dizzy from it. 

"Do you now?" Liam asks, and Shawn knows he's been caught. He can hear the change in Liam's voice and it sends sparks of electricity coursing through him.

"Yeah, I _really_ do," Shawn pants, and works himself even faster. He's nice and wet now, so there's a smooth glide and his stomach is trembling with how much he needs this.

"Is that why you called me?" Liam asks, point-blank. "Were you missing me, baby boy?"

Shawn gasps in surprise and nearly comes on the spot. 

"Y-yeah, I _really_ miss you," Shawn whimpers and increases the speed of his hand. He honestly didn't imagine this conversation taking such a sharp turn, but he's more than pleasantly surprised. He thought he could just discreetly get off to the sound of Liam's voice, but this is a thousand times better.

"Want me to take care of you, baby? Is that what you need?" Liam asks, his silky voice sounding sweeter than any song Shawn's ever heard before.

"Oh God, _yes_ ," Shawn begs softly, and then a little louder, " _Please_ , Daddy."

Oh, holy _fuck_.

He hadn't meant to say it, it just slipped out. Not to say that Shawn hasn't had extremely explicit thoughts about this very fantasy, but (up until now) he had vowed to keep them locked away in his spank bank.

"Shit, I'm - " Shawn starts, but Liam cuts him off.

"You want Daddy, to make you feel good?" Liam asks, and Shawn feels like he's going up in flames. "You want to be a really good boy for me, baby?" Liam continues, and Shawn can hear the telltale sign of a zipper being dragged down.

Holy sweet Jesus _fuck_ this is really happening.

"Please," Shawn whimpers, "I can be so good for you," he cries out, his fist a blur as he works his cock frantically.

"How do you want me to make you come, babe? You want my mouth on your cock? My tongue in your ass?" Liam asks, breathing hitched as he palms himself slowly. 

"W-want you inside me, _please_ ," Shawn whimpers, before tucking the phone against his chin so he can free up his hand. "I want to ride you so you can fuck me hard and fill me up," he adds, spreading his thick thighs wide. He quickly sucks on two of his fingers before pressing one slowly into himself. It's not wet enough but the pressure and friction feel amazing.

"I want that too," Liam moans while sliding his hand into his jeans. "I wanna take you apart with my mouth, my cock, my tongue, my hands … " he trails off as they both get lost in the fantasy.

"Fuck," Shawn whines as he slides a second finger into himself and presses them deeply. The dual sensations are really working for him, and he's not going to last much longer. "I'm so close, Daddy. Can I come? Please?" he pants and grips his cock tightly so he doesn't fall over the edge before he's been given permission.

"Of course, baby boy. Look at you being so good for me," Liam praises. "Come on sweetheart, come for me, yeah? Come _on_ me," he adds quickly. "All over my stomach and chest, baby. Make a pretty mess just for me?" Liam asks sweetly, and that's all it takes.

Shawn comes with a sudden shout, spilling all over his hand, and keeping his fingers inside of himself as the aftershocks roll through him.

"That's it, babe," Liam says. "I bet you look so pretty all spread out just for me."

"Fuck," Shawn whines as he slips his fingers out finally. He's never come this hard in his life, and his thighs are still shaking. "What about you?" He asks in a shaky voice and grabs a nearby towel to clean up with. "Are you gonna come for _me_ now?"

"I'm nearly there, baby. How do you want it?" Liam asks, bringing himself closer to the edge with every word. 

"On my face," Shawn answers immediately, and it's the hottest thing that Liam's ever heard. "All over my face, Daddy; let me _taste_ you," Shawn begs, and Liam comes unexpectedly with a strangled groan.

All Shawn can do is close his eyes and imagine that all of this is real, that Liam is there with him, doing everything he's been fantasizing about since they met. It's too much and not enough all at the same time.

"That," Liam starts, when he's finally able to catch his breath again, "was _so_ fucking hot."

"Fuck yeah," Shawn agrees and pulls the blankets up around him. He's too spent to bother with cleaning up, so he'll worry about it in the morning.

"I meant what I said, you know," Liam adds quietly, suddenly sounding shy. "If you don't have any current plans, I'd love for you to come to Sydney with me. I have a show there but I was going to spend some extra time there and properly enjoy the city."

"And you really want me to come with you?" Shawn asks, sounding like a kid on Christmas morning. 

It shouldn't be so adorable, not after all the filthy things they just did, but Liam smiles to himself as he rolls over and switches his laptop on. 

"I wouldn't already be getting online to shop for a plane ticket if I didn't," Liam admits and laughs when Shawn squeals into his ear. 

"So that's a yes, then?" 

"YES of course!" Shawn shouts excitedly. "Fuck, now I need to pack too!" he adds, but he'll work on that later. He won't have time to head back to Canada now, but he's brought a good chunk of his wardrobe with him so it should be fine. 

"Go light on the clothes," Liam suggests, his voice sounding low and sexy again. 

"Oh? Why is that?" Shawn asks, even though he can already guess the answer.

"You won't need them much," Liam teases and Shawn feels himself blush all over. 

"Good to know," Shawn smiles against the phone before yawning softly. 

"Get some sleep, babe. We'll work out the flights tomorrow, okay? If you stay in L.A. for a bit, I can meet you there and we'll fly out to Sydney together," Liam suggests. 

"Perfect," Shawn says, and he can already feel the deep pull of sleep washing over him. He figures Liam probably hadn't considered the flight specifics just yet, but they still have time to work on it. It's sweet enough of him just to offer. If they can't make it work, Shawn will certainly be waiting for him when he gets back. 

"Night, baby boy," Liam whispers in his ear, and Shawn can't help but imagine him there, strong arms wrapped around him, with his face tucked against Shawn's neck and pressing gentle kisses there. 

"Night, Daddy," Shawn replies as he ends the call. 

~*~

The next morning, Shawn wakes up happier than he's felt in a really long time. For a split second he's worried that it had all been a dream but he has three new texts from Liam waiting for him when he checks his phone.

**_morning, beautiful :)_ **

Shawn blushes as he continues to scroll.

**_call me when you get a chance and we'll figure out flights_ **

And then, _**I can't wait to see you ;)**_

Shawn buries his face into his pillow and screams excitedly because this is _real_. 

It's official: he has definitely fallen hard, but Liam will be right there to catch him.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All comments are greatly appreciated, and you can also find me over **[here](http://prettyinsoulpunk.tumblr.com)** on tumblr. :D


End file.
